


It's Valentine's day!

by pigalle



Series: Victuuri week 2017 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chocolate, Day eight: Valentine's day, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Victuuri Week 2017, because mhe~, cafe date, didn't fit with the pace, no actual sex written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: It's Valentine's day, Victor wakes Yuuri up with kisses, and they go on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, I made it through the whole week! So, happy Valentine's day, I guess? Also, what does couples even do on Valentine's day? Well, here's some fluff as a apology for yesterday - even though it's not so long.

Yuuri awoke to soft pressure, wet touches down his chest, small kisses. He woke slowly, his eyes kept shut, in case it was just another dream. There was a warm and heavy presence over him, pressing down over his thighs and crotch. Strands of hair brushed over his stomach as, what Yuuri realised was kisses, moved down his  chest.

“You know what day it is today?” Victor murmured against the soft skin of Yuuri’s belly.

“Another training day?”

“Wrong.” Victor kissed further down, halting when he reached the hem of Yuuri’s boxers.

“It’s, uh— Right!” Yuuri suddenly remembered. “It’s Chris’ birthday!”

Victor’s mouth moved away from Yuuri’s skin, and when he opened his eyes, Victor had sat up. “Well, yeah, it is, but that’s not what I meant.”

“What then?” Yuuri asked, feeling puzzled. “Have I forgotten something?”

“Close your eyes,” Victor whispered, a smirk forming on his lips.

Yuuri lated his head back down on the pillow and obeyed. Immediately, Victor’s lips was back on his skin, slowly moving up his chest. He paused momentarily at Yuuri’s neck, licking and sucking on a spot just below his ear.

When Victor finally —  _ finally — _ moved up and kissed his mouth, Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a moan, leaning up into Victor’s body. Yuuri opened his mouth into the kiss, trying to coax open Victor’s with his tongue. For a while, Victor wouldn’t give in, only kept dancing away from it, distracting Yuuri with his hands. Eventually —  _ finally _ — Victor parted his lips to meet Yuuri’s tongue, and was then suddenly moving into it like he wanted to devour Yuuri. Yuuri was stunned only a moment before leaning into it, but was surprised to find himself with a mouthful of … something sweet. Chocolate?

He pulled back before he could even reflect over what he was doing, and poked out his tongue to lick away a smear of chocolate.

“Why…” Yuuri trailed off, not even knowing what to ask.

“It’s Valentine's day!” Victor said it with a big grin his voice filled with giddiness.

Yuuri sat up with a sudden realisation. “Shit, I forgot!”

“It’s okay, honey,” Victor said, nuzzling his neck as Yuuri his his face in his hands.

“No it’s not, I’d planned to take you on a date, but then I totally forgot about it!”

“Well, that’s lucky,” Victor whispered in his ear, “since I’ve planned the same thing. But I know something to make up for it.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri asked, letting his hands fall down into his lap — from where he immediately removed them with a blush.

“M-hm,” Victor hummed, and moved forward, brushing his hips against Yuuri’s, and  _ oh _ !

“That- that sounds nice,” Yuuri stuttered, trying in vain to keep in a second moan.

“Right?” Victor smiled against Yuuri’s lips before closing the distance to kiss them again.

~~~~~

After showering and getting dressed — and leaving Makkachin with water and some food after a quick walk, with the promise of a longer one later — they moved out the apartment, Victor leading them to a small café. They ordered an coffea each, and Yuuri let himself indulge in a large slice of chocolate cake — with raspberries and whipped cream — while Victor chose a slice of blueberry pie. They found a window table in the corner of the room and sat down.

Yuuri found himself almost inhaling the cake before he could stop himself, the rich taste of it all too addicting. He felt a blush creep u his ceck as he noticed Victor watching him, and saw the few bites he’d take of hi own cake.

“Did you like it?”

Yuuri nodded in lieu of an answer, his mouth still full of the cake. He quickly swallowed and washed it down with a gulp of the coffea — too hot, almost scalding his throat. “Yeah, what about your’s?”

Victor smiled, and said, “Sweet. Here, have a taste.” He held out his spoon with a piece of the pie, like he was expecting Yuuri to just take it. He looked around, but no one seemed to be watching them, and so leaned forward a bit to reach the spoon. Victor’s eyes seemed to widen a fraction when Yuuri closed his lips around the spoon, and Yuuri couldn’t help the teasing movement as he pulled the cake off the spoon and licked his lips.

“Great,” he practically moaned, and held put a piece of his cake. “Try this?”

In the end Yuuri was sure they ate more of the other’s than their own, but he couldn’t say he regretted it. Somewhere down the act of feeding each other, Yuuri had forgotten there was other people around them, and had let himself just enjoy the moment.

On their way back home they held  hands, and Yuuri couldn’t help but walk pressed up against Victor, not even trying to tell himself it was because it was cold. He enjoyed the moment, so why deny himself it?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad), where you can always find a reblogable post about the work.


End file.
